Users of complex computing systems may experience the need to prepare documentation of information generated on the computing system(s). Conventionally, this information is made available to users through one or more programs running under an operating system executing on the computer system(s). The information may be presented to users via a user interface such as, e.g., a display device, and may be recorded in memory via a utility such as, e.g., a screen grab. A failure in the operating system may render ineffective techniques such as, e.g., screen grabs, in the event of an operating system failure. Mechanisms independent from the operating system to provide access to screen data find utility.